If I Die Today, Tell Johnny I Love Him
by Bethan W.xo
Summary: Something must have happened during Rachel's pregnancy with Isaac, for someone who had danced since she could walk, her center of balance was way off, and his kids were all the same. He's beginning to think that they just throw themselves at walls. R


_Just drabble, R&R! :)_

_Love Bethan xx_

* * *

_Hi, Mr Puckerman its Patty from the Kingsbrook Medical Center, we have your wife here…again. If you could get in contact with us as soon as you can, Mrs Puckerman is requesting your presence. Thank you, bye._

Any other husband would have been worried to know that his wife was in the hospital but Puck's woman was in there so much that he is used to it and Patty is considering reserving the Puckerman's their own bed. Seriously, he has the clumsiest family in Brooklyn; it should be made official.

He shut his phone when the voicemail ended before walking over to one his colleagues, "Hey man, the wife is in the emergency room again so I need to head out, call me if anything pops up?"

"Alright, I hope she's okay." Puck smiled, removing his yellow hard hat as he left the building site.

A lot had changed since he was that little bastard in high school who didn't know what he wanted. He became an architect and was hired by a top firm pretty much straight out of college. He married the new Maria, Rachel Berry too. Who would have thought? She retired after her third Tommy award or whatever, because she decided that she wanted them to start a family, his super sperm produced their only son Isaac eight years ago. He then had his first little princess, Delilah, she six now and so cute. Mae is the last edition to the Puckerman family, she's just turned three and he's wrapped around her little finger.

"Hi Patty," He greeted as he walked through the entrance of the hospital, "its room four-three-two, right?" Puck chuckled at the receptionist nodding.

Something must have happened during Rachel's pregnancy with Isaac, for someone who had danced since she could walk, her center of balance was way off, and his kids were all the same. He's beginning to think that they just throw themselves at walls or something. It's not even funny anymore; Puck's already been here three times this week and its only Tuesday!

He opened what arguably should be the _Puckerman Room_ door and saw his wife in the hospital bed looking distraught, her head was bandaged up and her left leg was up in a stirrup and Mae was trying to explain the latest on _Mickey Mouse Clubhouse_.

"Daddy!" Mae shouted clambering off her mother and towards his legs.

"Hey princess, have you been looking after mommy?"

"Yeah, I even drawed a picture to make her feel better! See?" His three-year-old waved a picture in the air; he caught a quick glimpse of a stick person on a bed with a bandage around their head, another smaller stick person smiling away and Mae's scribbles that could be made out to be a message but it certainly didn't look like it. "It's badass!"

"That's awesome baby, but we shouldn't really be saying those words," He scooped her up in his arms avoiding his wife's eyes burning holes into him, "how you feeling babe?"

"Like I've broken my leg and probably given myself concussion?" She sighed and leaned into him as he kissed her gently. "Oh no. What about Isaac and Del? There's nobody home for them when they get back from school."

"Relax Rach, I've already called Brittany and she says Santana will take them back to their house when she picks up Ava."

"Thank goodness."

"What happened this time then?"

"I was carrying laundry down the stairs and I tripped over Isaac's soccer boots half way down and it looks like I tumbled down the rest, luckily your mother was already on her way over and she called the ambulance."

"Where is she?"

"She had to go to work; she waited with Mae until the doctors ran the tests, speaking of which Dr. Smith shouldn't be long with the results."

As if on cue the doctor walked through the door, holding a small lollipop for Mae and a clipboard, "Good afternoon Mr. Puckerman," Dr. Smith greeted handing the piece of candy to the already hyperactive toddler, "I have the results here Mrs. Puckerman and we have found something."

Rachel gasped, she grabbed Puck's collar and pulled him to her face. She already had worry flashing through her eyes, "Noah, they've found something; if I die today, tell Johnny I love him, okay?"

He had to roll his eyes; his wife is such a drama queen. The _Johnny _she is talking about is Johnny Depp; Rachel has an unhealthy obsession with the guy, he doesn't blame her however, the dude is a total badass. Puck just nodded to get her to release her grip on him, she held Mae to her instead, ignoring the child's squirming.

"So as you can see here," The doctor held up the x-ray scan to the board, "you have broken the bone is in these three places, luckily for you the bone broken does not take a lengthy period of time to repair."

"And what else?" Rachel urged.

"We also found a surprise for you," He grinned at their confused faces, "It turns out that you've past the first trimester of your pregnancy."

"I'm pregnant? But I haven't had any symptoms!"

"Mrs. Puckerman, only seventy percent of pregnant women suffer from the morning sickness and the other common signs, it is not unusual for a pregnant to not experience those kinds of indications."

"Is it okay?" Puck rushed out, "I mean she fell down the stairs and then you had to take x-rays."

"The baby is fine, fortunately no damage was done; now Mrs. Puckerman I must advise that you take to strict bed rest for two weeks and please try to avoid any accidents, is there anyone to care for you while Mr. Puckerman is at work?"

"No worries about that, I can work from home on this project for a while." He assured, "Is Rach clear to go then or?"

"Yes, we just need to set the appropriate cast on her leg and you can sign the discharge papers."

"Thank you very much, Dr. Smith it is much appreciated." Rachel shook his hand after Puck and the doctor ruffled Mae's curly hair before leaving the room tapping his pen against the clipboard.

"Tell Johnny I love him?" Puck mused soon after the doctor left. "Diva."

Rachel simply waved him off, "We're having another baby."

"I'm the man!" He hollered, swinging Mae around in the air, "What am I baby?"

"The man!" Mae squealed through her giggles.

"It's my turn to pick the name this time; I'm still calling Jack Daniel Puckerman." Puck told Rachel as she chatted quietly to the nurse putting a cast on her leg.

"Sorry," she apologised to the nurse, "No you aren't, you wanted to call Delilah _Skyy_ after the vodka, it's just isn't going to happen."

He didn't have time to retort to her remark as a thump interrupted him, he whipped around and saw his daughter holding her knee while she cried. See? Clumsiest family ever.


End file.
